


Just Because

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because of Reasons, Episode Related, Episode: s03e07 When the Dead Come Knocking, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Oral Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn't know what to make of these statements and he's scared of what they might imply, but the Governor just smiles again and chuckles like it was all a joke made to rattle Glenn's cage. This, however, isn't the case.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during When the Dead Come Knocking.

"I know he's close to cracking," Merle says proactively as the Governor watches him pace around the corridor. "If I had just a little more time with him, I'm sure I could get--"

"No," the Governor interrupts flatly, asserting himself to have the final say in the matter. "You nearly killed him. I can't let you go in there again."

"You're gonna kill him anyway..." Merle states with a despondent tone that dared to defy the Governor.

"That's not the point. Him and that girl have information and people looking for them. We kill either of them and we lose our leverage," the Governor says calmly, keeping a level tone as he looks Merle dead in the eyes. "Besides, don't you want to find out where your brother is?"

Merle's face dropped slightly, showing a weakness the Governor is going to enjoy exploiting later, before backing down entirely. The Governor makes the briefest facial twitch before turning his back on the other man. Merle's methods were sloppy and vindictive, and while a good beating would've worked on anyone, the Governor knew it would take more than that for the asian boy. The Governor makes for the door leading to the room where Glenn is held only to be stopped by another question.

"What are you gonna do to make him talk?" Merle asks, almost sounding worried for a second.

The Governor casts a gaze over his shoulder at Merle, looking skeptically at him for a moment for showing the smallest hint of concern for Glenn.

"Does it matter?" The Governor replies, and while this comment contradicts his previous one, Merle is in no place to call him on it for fear of being punished. "Rally the men up... I won't be long."

Merle nods and skulks off to parts unknown, casting a contemptuous gaze at the other man as he goes. Even though the Governor has his back turned for this, he can feel the growing hatred radiating off of Merle and it's in this moment when he realizes how much of a liability he's going to be in the near future. _What a shame,_ he sighs mentally as he opens up the door to the room Glenn is being held in.

The scene before him as he enters the room doesn't come close to surprising the Governor in the least. The walker Glenn had killed has long since been cleared out by the Governor's many lap dogs but the room itself is still in disarray and Glenn is free from the chair he was duct taped to. Glenn is gripping a splintered chair leg in his hands, wielding it as a makeshift weapon and shrinking back when the Governor closes the door and walks in further.

The Governor flashes his most charming and trusting smile, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. To wave the proverbial white flag even more, the Governor slowly reaches down to rid himself of his gun holster, tossing it towards the door so that it's far away from both him and Glenn. The young man's shoulders slouch, letting his guard down long enough for the Governor to worm his way into Glenn's good graces.

"My apologies," the Governor says evenly, taking a few steps towards Glenn. The young man is a bit more at ease with his presence. Funny how he has that affect on people. "It wasn't my intention to have your life threatened in one of the most horrific ways imaginable."

"And the beating?" Glenn asks shakily, dropping the chair leg with a clutter.

"Can't say I can vouch for that..." The Governor dismisses with a shrug. "I take it you two had history. There is no coming between that, I suppose. I hope you understand that isn't how I do things. You'll find that I have a far more _elegant_ approach."

"It doesn't matter what you do. I'm not telling you anything," Glenn defies, jaw clenching from the incessant ache in his swollen eye.

"I figured as much..."

The Governor's whole demeanor seems to shift drastically, as it often does, and he goes from cordial to callous in the blink of an eye. Glenn notices this and he can't feel more stupid for letting his guard down just because he was charmed by this man's uncanny charisma. Glenn thinks about going for the chair leg but he doesn't because for all he knows the Governor could still be armed in some way. His words alone were weapons that stabbed deep into Glenn's brain.

"I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do. Not to get answers, but because I simply can," the Governor tells him, pacing back and forth like a predator stalking it's prey. "And because I want to."

Glenn swallows reflexively, eyes wavering slightly like he's in a daze before he backs away unconciously from the imposing figure. He doesn't know what to make of these statements and he's scared of what they might imply, but the Governor just smiles again and chuckles like it was all a joke made to rattle Glenn's cage. This, however, isn't the case.

The Governor looks around the room for a moment before he spots a chair and drags it over so that it's in the center of the room. He leisurely takes a seat on it, groaning as if he's had a long day and finally has the opportunity to rest his legs. The Governor drops his hands in his lap, exhaling loudly to break the silence eating up the capacity he and Glenn aren't occupying. He's arrogant and cocky, but above all dominating in the space that he consumes. He's just a man. He shouldn't be this volatile.

"Take off your shirt," the Governor says-- No, _orders_ \-- like it's the most casual thing ever and who knows, maybe it is casual for him?

His expression is steady and resolute even as Glenn stares at him dumbfoundedly, eyes widening skeptically at his request. Glenn doesn't comply because he still isn't sure if it's a serious order or not. The Governor leans forward slightly, darkening his gaze and scrutinizing Glenn thoroughly as his voice drops to a low hum just above a growl.

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt," he orders more slowly but more firm as well.

It seems to be enough to snap Glenn out of his trance-like state. Glenn hesitates a moment longer, staring hard at the ground before finally doing as he's told and pulling the hem of his shirt up over his head. A full body shudder seems to wrack Glenn and while it might be from the cold sterile atmosphere, Glenn _knows_ it's from the way the Governor watches him intently. The blood that he had spit up earlier from Merle's beating had begun to run down his chin and slowly progressed to his neck and chest.

Glenn tossed his shirt aside, not bothering to cover himself up because it was pointless and he had nothing to hide anyway. He wouldn't give up his last shred of dignity. He couldn't show fear, not now. The Governor rakes his eyes up and down the length of Glenn, admiring the average form that appeared to be delicate but hid such strength in his determination. The Governor appreciated his type. The type who'd stop at nothing to protect what was his. So brave, but so flawed.

"Come here," he beckons, jerking his head off to one side casually to call Glenn over. Glenn seems timid at this request so the Governor relaxes his demeanor a little, feigning sincerity as he motions Glenn over. "It's alright. I just want to take a look at you."

Despite his better judgment Glenn found himself walking over to where the Governor sat in his chair, stepping into the light so nothing would go unnoticed by the Governor's observant eyes. Glenn spreads his arms off to the side, shrugging as he does as if to ask _what now?_ but only getting an amused quirk of lips.

"Get down on your knees," the Governor orders without breaking eye contact. "I ain't gonna ask twice."

He keeps changing his moods and his intentions, all of it is too baffling for Glenn to articulate all at once but still, he finds himself getting on his knees in front of the Governor nevertheless. He doesn't know why he's doing it, but Glenn supposes it's because of the other's. All he can think about is Rick, Maggie, Hershel, Daryl, and everyone else. Glenn's aware that his actions will reflect the consequences of his people if he doesn't submit.

When he gets to his knees he immediately looks away towards the ground because if Glenn looks straight ahead he'll be face to face with the Governor's-- He doesn't want to think about it. Glenn isn't sure where this is going but at the same time he's fully aware of what the Governor can be capable of in this position. Glenn hasn't forgot about how rotten the world, or rather people, can really be. Walkers aren't the only monsters that existed, after all.

"Where is your camp? Where are your people hiding?" The Governor asks despite Glenn's apparent apprehension for giving up the location.

Glenn remains silent which prompts the Governor to lean back and pop open the button to his pants before settling once again. Glenn is unmoved but this.

"Where are they?" He rephrases, getting only silence once more from Glenn.

The Governor sighs, shaking head as he pulls down the tab of his zipper, undoing something each time Glenn defies him. Glenn's jaw clenches and his adam's apple bobs reflexively, becoming slightly unhinged by this improvement in the Governor's weakening patience. The front of the Governor's pants are open, revealing the sizeable bulge with his underwear. The Governor notices the slightest shift in Glenn's composure, sensing a weakness in his resilience.

"Still not gonna talk, huh?" The Governor stands up and pushes his pants and underwear down a little, exposing himself. He sits back down, cupping the base of Glenn's skull and pulling him forward to urge him on.

"Get off--!" Glenn shrieks when he realizes what the Governor wants him to do, swatting his hands away in a final attempt to defy him.

The Governor lunges forward to snatch Glenn by the hair, yanking him forward once again and angling his face upward. Glenn looks so pitiful and at the mercy of the Governor, wanting nothing more than to wince and whine at his hair being roughly pulled.

"Anything you refuse to do, I'm gonna do something ten times worse to that woman of yours and I won't stop 'til I've left my mark on her," the Governor threatens, smirking when Glenn goes limp in his clutch. "Whether she talks or not, makes no difference to me."

Glenn is hooked. He knows he must submit to the Governor if he wants to protect Maggie, but what foxes Glenn is why had the Governor chose him? Glenn didn't strike the Governor as _that type_ but he figured either way his plan was effective in one sense. It seemed as if the Governor was destined to break Glenn one way or another and he knew exactly what strings to pull. The Governor was destined to be _the_ alpha male.

The Governor lets go of Glenn's hair, leaving the latter's head swimming with the surreality of the situation. The Governor sits back in his chair patiently waiting for Glenn to make up his mind on the path he wants to take. It doesn't take Glenn long to decide and it makes the Governor bark out a laugh when Glenn all but caves, placing his hands nervously on the Governor's thighs. Glenn's face is red from embarrassment, as well as blood, contemplating whether or not this was the best choice but having no final say in the matter.

"Well?" The Governor complains, urging Glenn to get things moving along and he's pleased to see just how fast Glenn obliges.

Glenn's hand reaches out and tentatively grips the Governor's erection in his hand, breathing hard and staring blankly before he leans forward to give it a short swipe of his tongue. His jaw trembles ever so slightly at the motion, thinking of a million things this act reminds him of and knowing he'll never be able to enjoy those things without thinking of _this_. The action makes him want to throw up, but the truth is Glenn's mouth is watering despite his foreboding disgust.

A hand threads through Glenn's mussed hair, making him flinch at the contact because it feigns everything the Governor isn't. Romance, intimacy, passion. The Governor possesses none of these qualities but even with this knowledge of how much a monster he is, it's not enough to make Glenn stop himself from leaning forward to close his mouth around the Governor's cock. Glenn is immediately overwhelmed by this practice as his brain tells him to pull off, but he can't. This is for Maggie. This is for all of them.

He bobs his head experimentally a few times, trying to get a feel for this practice and mapping out the length of the Governor. The action itself is foreign but it's also oddly second nature, like it wasn't a big deal as it's made out to be, and that frightens Glenn the most. It demoralizes Glenn to think how easy it is for him to submit and lower his mouth further into the Governor's lap without a second thought.

 _This is for my people_ , Glenn tells himself over and over, but the more he deludes himself into believing this the more he realizes that isn't the truth. Glenn gets excitement from danger and he strives off of the surge of adrenaline coupled with it. The Governor is _very_ dangerous and the sexual thrill of having him push Glenn's head down further is nearly enough to make Glenn whine with elation. He doesn't condone any noise that tries to escape his mouth around the Governor's cock, but Glenn ultimately can't control it because it's _mostly_ involuntary.

"Come on. I _know_ you can do better than that," the Governor chides, helping Glenn move his head up and down in shallow movements so he can thrust deeper into Glenn's mouth. "You're practically whining for it."

Glenn gags by reflex when the Governor insists on fucking his throat regularly, bringing his hands up to push against his thighs to get some air. He gasps and coughs shortly before his mouth is pushed back onto the hard heated flesh and Glenn does manage to actually _whine_ this time. He whines out of frustration and fury and unwanted arousal. Glenn feels utterly disgusted with himself but it's not nearly enough to halt his suction or rhythm and it doesn't help that the Governor is controlling his mouth.

The Governor grunts a few times, lifting his hips up a little each time he thrusts into Glenn's dribbling mouth, muttering words of encouragement that fall on deaf ears. His saliva seems to mix with his blood, making the whole cavity of his mouth ache from his oral exertion and the painful reminder of Merle's fist. Breathing has become a second priority, seeing as how getting the Governor off is now his first, and when Glenn tries to wrap a hand around the base of the Governor's cock it's swatted away just as fast.

"No cheating. I just want your mouth," the Governor grunts in a husky tone that undulates down like honey. He lets go of Glenn's hair, settling his hands on the arm rests instead and leaning back marginally. "I want to see you do it on your own."

Glenn struggles to suck the Governor off properly without any help or direction and it makes a comical view for the other man as he watches Glenn. His cock slips out of Glenn's mouth, leaving the young man to gasp and pant for much needed oxygen. Glenn can hear the Governor laugh as he attempts to get his wet hard on back in his mouth, following it around with his mouth agape like a fish as it bobs. The Governor shows mercy and holds himself still but only for a moment.

Once Glenn get his lips around the girth of him all bets are off and he goes to work to the best of his abilities, sucking hard and bobbing like his life depends on it. And, ironically enough, it does. All Glenn can taste is bitterness, sweat, and blood as he tries to swallow and work around the saliva that is flowing out of his mouth as he tries his best, succeeding in just that when he feels, more than hears, the Governor's completion.

His mouth is worn raw and the mixture of blood and come is enough to make him want to throw up, but the Governor grabs him by the throat to make sure he swallows everything. Glenn is making strangled noises of suffocation and disgust around the Governor's pulsating cock, flexing his throat muscles until, finally, the older man pushes him away, having no particular use for him anymore.

The younger man is left hunched over and coughing jaggedly on the ground as the Governor stands up and fixes himself before walking towards the door to leave the pitiful looking Glenn to wallow in self-hatred. He suddenly wonders now if being a hero was worth it. Either way, Glenn knows the Governor or Merle will go into the next room and break Maggie. Glenn knows Maggie is strong, and bless her heart, but her weakness lies within Glenn's safety. It's only a matter of time.

The Governor bends down to pick up his gun belt, clicking it on before straightening himself out further and opening the door.

"Why?" Glenn manages to spit out with unhinged anger, chest heaving as his lungs become greedy for oxygen. "Why!"

The Governor simply chuckles, turning around to face Glenn and shaking his head as if Glenn was too dense to understand.

"I already told you why," he tells Glenn neutrally, unwavering as his demeanor shifts once again, like he hasn't just forced Glenn to suck him off.

Glenn waits intently for him to complete his reply, his swollen eye twitching in irritation and mouth quivering in revulsion.

"Because I can," the Governor says in a final summation.

The Governor steps aside to let Merle walk briskly into the room and shove Maggie forcefully to the point where she stumbles and falls on the ground in front of Glenn. The young man is at a loss when he notices the way Maggie wraps her arms around herself, trying to cry and sob in secret, and he's furious as to _why_ that might be. Merle smirks at the couple when Glenn snaps his attention up towards him and the Governor, disregarding the look of contempt.

"She broke almost immediately not soon after, Governor," Merle says apathetically to the Governor, uncaring if Glenn hears or not.

"How?"

"Does it matter?"

"Where?"

"Wouldn't believe it if I told you," Merle tells him, but the Governor's face relaxes into an unamused frown as if to say he has no time for a run around. Merle relents, "Seems like they're all held up at the prison."

The Governor seems to consider this for a moment, not casting one glance over at Glenn or Maggie all the while. He rubs his chin in thought as Merle waits for the order.

"And the men?"

"All ready to go."

"Good," is all he says, nodding before he and Merle take leave and shutting the door behind them. Not soon after, when Glenn is holding Maggie close, he can hear gunfire and the door being kicked open as familiar silhouettes emerge from the smoke left by tear gas. But Glenn is too out of it to really notice.

All Glenn can think about is what the Governor made him do but, better yet, what they _might've_ done to Maggie.


End file.
